Deathtrap
Summary Truck and squad are called to aid in a massive all-city response when an old, ill-equipped factory-turned live/work space quickly turns into a firestorm, trapping countless unsuspecting victims. The dire situation quickly turns personal when it is discovered that one of Chicago PD's own has a family member at the scene. With the rescued victims in need of serious medical attention, the doctors and nurses of Chicago Med are tested as the major influx of patients are brought through their doors. Meanwhile, in the aftermath, the building owner steps forward to cooperate with the ongoing investigation, but the situation takes a sudden and unexpected turn. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Special Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Charlotte Sullivan as Anna Turner * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley * Randy Flagler as Harold Capp Co-Stars * Steven Sean Garland as Barry Kimball * Mindy Bell as Suzie Wilder * Erin Breen as Lt. Alexa Hubble * Alina Taber as Lexi Olinsky * Jordan Brodess as Todd * Mia Hulen as Marcy Prescott * John Victor Allen as Officer Albertine * Desiree Gonzalez as Young Woman in ED * Anthony Ferraris as Tony * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Walker * Angela Morris as Cathy * Alex Weisman as Allen Chout * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Walt Sloan as Older Man * Kendall Zwillman as Older Woman * Cisco Cotto as News Reporter * Glenn Obrero as Survivor * Sofia Syed as Distraught Young Woman * Myles Gillespie as Bystander * Jonathan Seda Jr. as Young Man * Jessica Cloud as ICU Nurse * Patti Vasquez as Nurse Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Eric Matsumoto as Co-Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael A. O'Shea as Executive Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Executive Story Editor * Liz Alper as Story Editor * Ally Seibert as Story Editor Background information and Notes * Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "Deathtrap", continues with the Chicago P.D. episode "Emotional Proximity" and concludes with the Chicago Justice episode "Fake". Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Chicago Fire Episodes